The Deer and the Doe
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: [One-shot fluffy, Jily] Harry estava ansioso. Era o último dia de Agosto, e aquilo só poderia significar uma coisa: a primeira vez que iria para Hogwarts, o colégio do qual os seus pais tanto falaram por toda a sua infância. Ele não conseguia dormir, mas seu pai arrumou uma ótima história para contar. A história de um cervo e uma corça.


Quando Lily entrou no quarto, Harry ainda estava acordado. Sentado em cima da cama, o seu olhar estava diretamente para a janela. Ela aproximou-se silenciosamente, aproveitando a falta de atenção do filho. Assim que pôs o joelho na cama, e agarrou-o pelas costas, Harry assustou-se, dando um grito fino, e Lily apenas pôde rir, abraçando-o.

— Mãe! — a criança reclamou.

James surgiu no quarto um segundo depois, a varinha em mãos, tão assustado quanto o filho tinha ficado.

— Para a cama, Harry! — disse Lily, levantando-se.

— Eu não consigo dormir — ele reclamou.

O dia seguinte era 1º de Setembro, e seria a primeira vez que Harry embarcaria no Expresso de Hogwarts. A primeira de sete vezes, e Lily não podia sentir-se mais triste por isso. Depois de onze anos, era muito estranho ter a casa vazia.

— Então... Vamos contar uma história — sugeriu James, jogando o edredom em cima de Harry, fazendo-o rir, enquanto afastava o tecido de cima de si.

— Pai! Eu já tenho onze anos! — reclamou Harry, cruzando os braços.

— Que pena! Vou contar para a sua mãe, então — James abraçou-a por trás, e ela precisou conter a risada, embora estivesse curiosa.

Os dois ameaçaram ir embora, mas Harry não demorou a manifestar-se, provando que a sua curiosidade era igual à da mãe:

— Que história?

James levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando para o filho, que não demorou a corar.

— É que você já me contou todas as histórias! — ele defendeu-se.

— Ah! Mas essa é diferente — James voltou a aproximar-se da cama de Harry, enquanto Lily permanecia à porta, não querendo interromper aquele momento — É de um cervo.

— Um cervo? — perguntou Harry, curioso por um animal tão diferente do usual das histórias.

— Sim! — o seu pai sentou-se a um canto da cama, e Harry ajeitou-se para escutar — Esse cervo amava passar as noites com os seus amigos. Um cão, um lobo e um rato.

— Rato? — Harry fez uma careta.

— Ele era pequeno, podia entrar pelos menores cantos, alcançava o que os outros não conseguiam — explicou James — O lobo era descontrolado, mas sempre acalmava-se perto de seus amigos. O cão guiava a todos, farejando o caminho.

— E o cervo? — a criança perguntou, entretida na história.

— Ele unia a todos — ele disse — Eles eram os melhores amigos, divertiam-se muito na floresta, até o dia em que o cervo começou a sentir falta de alguma coisa na sua vida. Apesar de caminhar muito com o cão, o lobo e o rato, ele tinha uma família. Primos, tios... Todos cervos, e todos tinham uma parceira.

Lily esperava que, chegando esse momento da história, o filho fizesse alguma careta, mas ele continuou escutando, e ela pôde perceber os seus olhos começando a pesar.

— Um dia, quando estavam caminhando, ele viu uma linda corça, só que ela era diferente de todas as outras — James continuou a narrar — Ela não gostava de ficar em bandos, como as outras, ela era reservada em seu canto. Quando aproximou-se dela, ela foi arisca.

Lily levantou as sobrancelhas, apesar de saber que ele não podia vê-la.

— O cervo ficou muito triste com isso — dessa vez, Lily precisou colocar a mão na boca para conter a gargalhada pela cara de pau do marido — Até o dia em que ele desistiu.

— Desistiu? — perguntou Harry, indignado.

— Boa noite, Harry — disse James, contendo a risada.

— Ei! A história não pode acabar assim! — protestou Harry, segurando-o pelo braço — Termine de contar!

— Está bem! Está bem! — ele exclamou, fingindo-se de derrotado — Quando o cervo desistiu, a corça ficou aliviada por isso, já que ele a perturbava por muito tempo, só que, depois de um tempo, ela sentiu falta. O cervo a fazia rir, embora ela não gostasse disso.

— Cervos riem? — Harry franziu o cenho.

— Claro que riem! — disse James, ofendido — Animais têm sentimentos, assim como nós. E o cervo divertia a corça muito, mas ele tinha desistido, e ela sentiu falta. Vendo que ele estava mal, os seus amigos resolveram fazê-los se encontrar.

— Mas o cervo tinha desistido! — interrompeu novamente.

— Sim, mas a corça resolveu que era a hora de mostrar um lado seu que ninguém conhecia. Ou melhor, um lado que o cervo não conhecia, que ela não deixava-o conhecer. Ele só se apaixonou mais por ela, e descobriu que ela também tinha se apaixonado por ele.

Lily notou como Harry estava mais silencioso que o normal.

— Boa noite, Harry — disse James, novamente, mas um pouco confuso por seu silêncio.

— Pai — Harry chamou-o — Essas coisas acontecem na vida real? Você se apaixona por uma pessoa que só te afastava?

— Às vezes, Harry, as pessoas afastam umas as outras sem perceberem, — James deu de ombros — ou para se protegerem. O mundo lá fora pode ser cruel. Podemos concluir que o cervo era bem insistente, e isso incomodava. Ele deveria ter arrumado um outro jeito de se aproximar.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça, concordando com o que o pai dizia.

— Não force a barra, as pessoas não gostam — ele deu de ombros.

— Mas a corça apaixonou-se pelo cervo — disse Harry.

— Porque ele afastou-se — explicou James.

— Não entendi.

— Nem eu.

Lily, dessa vez, não conseguiu conter-se, dando uma risada baixa, o que atraiu a atenção dos dois.

— O cervo era majestoso, mas ele gostava de se exibir — Lily aproximou-se deles, dando um beijo na testa do filho — Não faça isso. Seja você mesmo.

— O cervo era ele mesmo! — protestou James.

— Seja você mesmo — ela repetiu, ignorando o que ele dizia.

— Okay — Harry sorriu, olhando de um para o outro.

— Ainda acha que é muito novo para histórias? — perguntou James, convencido.

Harry negou com a cabeça, escondendo o rosto.

— Teremos que acordar cedo amanhã — Lily retomou a palavra — É melhor dormirmos. Boa noite, Harry.

Dessa vez, ele apenas bocejou, sem impedi-los de se afastar ou protestar.

— Boa noite, mamãe — ele fechou os olhos — Boa noite, papai.

Lily esperou-o parar quieto na cama, antes de puxar James pelo braço, e sair do quarto, silenciosamente.

— Você é muito cara de pau, James Potter! — ela sussurrou, apontando o dedo em sua direção.

— Eu? — James fingiu-se de surpreso — O que eu fiz? Só contei uma história para o nosso filho!

— Que conveniente — Lily debochou.

Ela passou pelo seu lado, já que o quarto de ambos era do outro lado do corredor, mas ele pressionou-a na parede.

— A gente vai ter bastante tempo para conversar sobre o cervo e a corça, a partir de amanhã — ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

— Não me lembre disso! — reclamou Lily, tentando disfarçar o arrepio que subiu a sua espinha — Nosso bebê está indo para Hogwarts!

— Ele já não é um bebê.

Lily olhou-o irritada, mas ele não conseguiu ter medo, achou a sua expressão frustrada bem terna.

— É sim! — ela sussurrou, antes de soltar-se e ir em direção ao quarto deles.

James olhou pela porta aberta do quarto de Harry mais uma vez, antes de ir atrás da esposa.


End file.
